


Riding at Night

by Matrix



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matrix/pseuds/Matrix
Summary: Written in 2015





	Riding at Night

We go together riding to the woods.  
The night bears down upon our weary eyes.  
We're blinded to what lurks around our hoods;  
our torches show us nothing from inside.  
The horses' beat is steady going forth  
towards the trees whose leaves will form our roof -  
but we can't hear the steady-growing horde.  
Their stealth secure, we won't know when they're through.  
The wind blows hard and brings grave threats to us:  
remove our hoods and quash our lights, the scent  
of blood and dogs. We're almost there - the musk  
of deer and taste of dew - it's all been rent.  
It's rust and fur and shadows now. The wind  
has won the fight. We stand with swords, my friend.


End file.
